Terminals may be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals depending on the mobility. The mobile terminals may be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals depending on whether a user may carry them in person.
As the functions of the terminals are diversified, the terminals are being implemented as multimedia players having complex functions including taking pictures, recording video, playing music or video files, gaming, receiving the broadcasting, reproducing articles or magazines.
As such, as the terminals are implemented to function as the multimedia players, users need to input, delete, correct or recover characters.
However, it is true that user interfaces that enable characters to be easily input, deleted, corrected or recovered on the screens of the terminals are not provided.
In the case of a terminal having a touch screen according to a typical embodiment, there is a need to move a cursor to a character having a typographical error to correct the error when input characters have the typographical error. In this case, when the cursor is moved to the character having the error, there is inconvenience in that a portion of a character string that has been correctly input is deleted thus users need to input the deleted portion of the character string one by one.